Drawbacks
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Even having Personas has it's draw backs.
1. After school drama

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Persona 3!

VTM: Meh, why not? This was just a funny idea that hit me out of the blue. I don't know if this was already done yet, if it has, well, whatever, this is my take on it. This is my first ever attempt at a Persona fic, I loved the game and I wanted to give this a shot. Some quick things to point out first before you read. I named the main character Edmond. Why? Because I felt like it. Also…

"Normal speech"

"_Persona speech"_

'_Thoughts'_

VTM: That's all I have for notes. Now, it's show time!

--

It was a fairly warm day, the skies were clear and the view from the school rooftop was as beautiful as ever. Edmond and Junpei were cutting class, having a bite to eat. The two had been talking about school, girls, and recent battles.

"I'm sorry I can be sort of an ass sometimes, man." Junpei said as he reflected on some things.

Edmond shrugged. "Eh…Don't worry about it. We're still cool." He then took a bite out of some melon bread that he got from the nice people from the bookstore the other day.

"Sweet." Junpei grinned. He then looked thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, I've never really asked this, but what's it like?"

Edmond gave a confused blink. "Hmm? What's what like?"

"You know, having different personas..." Junpei explained. "I bet it's pretty cool. Having different abilities like that…"

"It's…handy in battle, but…kind of a pain in the ass for other stuff." Edmond tried to explain as he took another bite out of his bread.

"Are you kidding me?" Junpei said with surprise. "Dude, you can use different persona powers at will! Man if I could do that, I'd use a persona that could read people's minds! That would make test taking a breeze!"

'_Huh, funny, my personas would never hear of it…"_ Edmond scratched the back of his head, bread all eaten now. If he ever tried to use them for such a thing, they'd have given him a major scolding. "Eh…It really has a lot of draw backs though."

"Seriously? Like what?" Junpei asked.

Edmond was suddenly lost in thought; he didn't hear his friend's question. School would be over soon, and then would come the problems.

"_I want to go to the kar-o-ke…"_ said the voice of Orpheus. _"Let's sing the evening away!"_

Narcissus scoffed. _"It's __**always**__ music with you! __**I**__ want to do something different this time! Like going to the moving pictures!"_

"_I demand we dance the dancing revolution!"_ spoke the commanding voice of Thor. _"Come friends! To the arcade!"_

"_Hmm, I wouldn't mind that…"_ Orpheus said thoughtfully. _"Such wonderful melodies the revolution has…"_

"_That __**still**__ involves music! __**I**__ want to see the moving pictures!" _Narcissus demanded.

"_Oh all of you hush!" _Titania butted in._ "The boy should be studying for his exams! They __**are**__ just around the corner you know!"_

"_Come on lady! Let the kid do what he wants! He passes those things easily anyway!" _Hell Biker pointed out. _"With all that summer school that Mitsuru girl put them through; the kid's probably a freaking Einstein!"_

Suddenly a squeaky, cutesy voice chimed in. _"Hee-ho! I want to go to the sweet shop!"_

All the other personas sighed or continued to argue. What a headache.

"But, I want to go to kendo club…" Edmond said suddenly.

"_Wait! That reminds me! Thou hast not gone to music club __**at all**__ this week!" _Orpheus scolded. _"Thou hast talent! You should not waste it! March thy ass over there __**this instant**__!"_

"What are you? My mom?" Edmond gave an annoyed sigh.

"Huh?" Junpei said with a blink. "You okay? You're talking to yourself again…"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine; I'm just trying to figure out what to do after school today." Edmond explained. Everyday, it was the same damn thing. Oh well, at least things were never really boring.

"Well if you want to go to kendo club, go to kendo club." Junpei said with a shrug. "What's stopping you?"

Edmond shot a half glare at the unsuspecting young man, taking him by surprise. "You have **no** idea…"

Junpei jumped back a little. What was with that look!? Was it something he said? "W-well good luck figuring out what to do…as for me, I do whatever I want! I think I'm going to go check out babes today…" Junpei said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"_I want to see 'Feather Man Ranger R'!" _Hermes said enthusiastically.

"…Or…go home and watch 'Feather Man Ranger R'…"Junpei said with defeat.

--

VTM: Meh, probably not that good, but I thought it was funny. I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I'm thinking of doing more Persona 3 work in the future, but we'll see how this one goes first. R&R, and please, no flames.


	2. Colds suck

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Persona 3.

VTM: Huh, so you liked the first chapter...Okay then, if you think you can handle my humor, here's another chapter for you. Turns out I'm working on a longer production for Persona 3 as well, 50 percent more VTM shenanigans. However before I post that, I'd like to get more work done on it and see more of how this fic goes. If my style goes well here, then perhaps I'll post it up a little sooner. In this chapter, I decided to experiment with something I was thinking of toying with in the fic I'm working on. Enjoy the show…

--

"_He does not look well…"_ Oberon said as he peered down at the dark blue hair boy. _"Oh my! What if he dies!?"_

"_That would be rather bad for all of us…"_ Thor said thoughtfully. He was sitting on the floor; it was hard for him to fit in the room. His helmet still grazed the ceiling. _"Don't die on us Edmond!"_

"_I doubt thy efforts are helping matters."_ Orpheus added. He was perched at the end of the bed, busily tuning his harp.

"_As if all the racket you made while he was studying last night helped!"_ Thor jabbed in.

"_Music helps concentration!"_ Orpheus said defensively. _"Besides, he was not complaining!"_

"_He's very warm and he looks rather pale!"_ Oberon said worriedly. He then looked up at the others. "_What if he has caught some kind of plague?"_

Orpheus and Thor stared at the fairy king, both quite worried now.

"_Relax; the kid's just got a really bad cold."_ Hell biker said with a sigh. He was seated in the chair and had his boots propped up on the desk, reading a comic book. _"Heh, heh, heh…That Ghost Rider…Now __**that's**__ a superhero."_

"_Eh? A cold??" _Thor scratched his helmet covered head._ "How did he get that?"_

"_If it's not that red head it's Titania that has him study so much. The kid probably just worked too hard."_ Hell Biker explained as he flipped through the pages of his comic book. _"Why not ask Titania for help with this? I'm sure she'd know what to do. Oberon, why don't you go get her?"_ Hell Biker asked the king.

"_W-well…Titania's not talking to me right now."_ Oberon explained as he nervously twiddled his fingers.

"_Hmm…Now that you mention it…I haven't seen her around lately. What happened?"_ Thor asked.

"_Remember that night when we ditched studies to go see the horror movie marathon?"_ Oberon then gave a nervous laugh. _"Since then I have been in…uh…'the dog house'?? Is that what you say??"_

Hell biker suddenly burst out laughing.

Oberon flushed a few shades of red. _"I do not see what is so funny!"_

_"I guess it's obvious who where's the pants in your relationship!"_ Hell Biker slapped his knee and continued to laugh at the child sized king.

Orpheus Ignored the ruckus that soon followed. The clattering of a fallen chair, the shouting of profanities, the sounds of objects being thrown and hitting a wall or their intended target. Orpheus began to pluck the strings of his lyre and started a soft tune. Then suddenly one of the said objects hit him in the back of the head. Right then one of the strings on his lyre snapped.

Both Oberon and Hell biker stopped and stared at the harpist.

"_Oh shit…"_ Hell Biker glanced at Oberon. _"Think he's pissed?"_

Suddenly Orpheus spoke up. _"Thor! Smack these bitches!!"_

Thor grabbed Oberon and Hell Bikers head and promptly slammed them together with a loud "CRACK". The two personas fell to the floor in crumpled heaps.

Meanwhile down stairs, Shinjiro had been woken up by all the noise. "What the hell?" Looking up at the ceiling he had figured it had come from Edmond's room. Getting up from his chair he went upstairs and headed towards the end of the hall.

Orpheus, who was about to smack the two personas with his lyre again, suddenly stopped and looked towards the door. "There is someone coming!"

There was knocking on the door. "Hey, Edmond! What's with all the racket? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"_It's that Shinjiro guy…" _Hell Biker whispered as he nursed his head.

Thor, Oberon, and Hell Biker then disappeared from view, returning to Edmond's psyche. Orpheus went to the door, unlocked it and opened it slightly.

Shinjiro noticed this and opened the door more and peeked into the room. "Huh?" The room was a mess to say the least, comics, papers, and just random stuff were scattered everywhere. "What happened here? An earthquake?" He then walked over to the bed and peered down at the teen. "Hey, you okay?"

"Sorry if they bothered you…" Edmond murmured in a stuffy voice.

"'They'?? Whatever, I don't care. But you look like you have a cold. Want some chicken soup?" Shinjiro asked.

Edmond coughed, but then gave a nod.

"Alright then, I'll bring you some. Just…try to be a bit quieter." And with that he turned around and left the room.

Orpheus, who was hidden behind the door, closed it as soon as Shinjiro left the room. _"Mission accomplished!"_

"_What Mission?"_ Hell Biker said as he appeared again. _"That was just a fluke!"_

Orpheus shot such a cold glare at the biker that it could freeze hell it self. The biker quickly retreated back to Edmond's psyche once again before any more trouble could start.

Meanwhile, Shinjiro was in the kitchen, making soup from an interesting recipe he saw in his cooking magazine.

"…_I hunger…"_

Shinjiro's eyes widened slightly. He looked around the room. "Damn it…not again…"

"_I demand sustenance…I demand…Muffins!!"_

Shinjiro tried to ignore the annoying voice. He continued to read his cooking magazine.

"_Ooh! The cherry pie looks good…When was the last time you made pie?"_

"I never made pie before." Shinjiro said flatly. "And I'm not going to make it either! So shut up already!" Though he had to admit, the recipe looked fairly simple. He was sure there was some way he could even improve it some how. _'Son of a bitch…I actually __**want**__ to make it now.'_ Shinjiro tossed the magazine aside out of annoyance.

--

VTM: That's that. There's chapter 2, probably not as funny as the first, but hey, I thought it was an interesting idea. Anyway, what did you think of the personas actually appearing? I thought it was more interesting than just having them talk. R&R, and please, no flames.


End file.
